Inconspicuous Moon
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: “I want to devour you in the mind, taste you completely and possess you to the brink of insanity, I want you to quench my bloody thirst” He wants to eat her and hold her. But he has to keep his head straight to his real mission -SasuHina- Other pairings
1. Prologue

1

**Inconspicuous Moon**

Prologue

Breathe…

Breathe…

Slowly and carefully, take in as much air as you can and welcome all the pain that is destined to overflow in your veins. A hunger that fills the mouth, an empty feeling that spreads the chest, so many feelings, so many thoughts, so many things. The fire kept burning and as this small child managed to move to his side, all he could see was a tall shadow standing over him. The silhouette of the person seemed to kick him and then look away.

That person ran and then a silver haired male was standing over the small boy, his green eyes taking in the sight of blood "He's not going to make it" He said to his partner a tall orange haired male who was looking around.

"I'll get the others"

"Juugo" He said firmly "there is only one vampire in our covenant who has experience with fire, bring him to me" Juugo's eyes widen and he hesitates for a moment.

"Are you sure? Fire is the only thing that would ever kill us. Even if he does have experience," Kimimaro sighed.

"Trust me, he's no ordinary vampire." Kimimaro smirked "Especially when he has drunk human blood straight from their neck" Juugo wrinkled his nose and nodded. Kimimaro on the other hand kept looking around, he could trace the coordinates, but he was sure he knew what village was going to be hit next. He was going to need that one special vampire to discover them and corner them in one area, and then they will burn them.

They can start fires, with matches. However, they have no skill in it at all.

"You called."

"Ah, Sasuke. I have a job for you" Sasuke listened to it and he narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to go to the small village of Konoha, pretend to be a student while waiting for the rouge vampires to make their next move?" Kimimaro nodded his head and then said.

"Yeah, that's basically it"

"No way!"

* * *

This is where the story begins. A week later Uchiha Sasuke was enrolled into the school. He had the uniform, the perfect lie so no one would question him, he was always alone, and life sucked. Also, that was where he had met _her_.

Three years later, he was wishing he would turn to dust…

"Uchiha Sasuke, your will be sitting next to Hyuuga Hinata, over there" He had met her a month after being there. She had bump into him and caught his attention and now he was trapped one hour in the same room, sitting next to her. Just the person he wished he could escape.

'_Little Miss Hyuuga Hinata'_ Sasuke muttered under his breath. _'Great'_

* * *

The Idea came when I read that piece Draft of Midnight Sun-the other face of Twilight, However I hope you all enjoy this tale. It will switch point of views from Sasuke to Hinata and so on. I hope all of you enjoy it.

Please review.


	2. Purpose

"Well Shorty 'til you walk a mile in my shoes And understand this is who I am" -T.I.

* * *

**Inconspicuous Moon**

Purpose

Everything within the range of my view seemed to contradict itself.

The scent of her blood was calling out to me, and it was not because I was in love with her, no, I want to eat her. I want her to be my meal, for she is nothing more than just that, a mouth-watering dish that in every way was forbidden to me. This is not what I would call love at first sight as much more lust for her flesh, so what if I can't read her mind, she makes me want to rip her head off for her insistent silence. I find it hard to believe that I would let a human control me, but this hunger, this craving I have, I have never felt it this strong. Maybe because now she was so close, I wished to laugh aloud and startle people around me, but I know I have more self-restraint than that.

I have been able to control it for years.

_I have not fed _I reminded myself with little trepidation. _I would feed later on and everything will be just fine, no need for her to control who I am_. Let me clear it up, I really have not.

It's not like I have much of a choice where to sit in class and somehow with my lame luck I had ended up here, sitting next to this refined girl that could pass for a princess. Little miss Hyuuga Hinata, skin pale as the moon and unmarred by the despicable sun. Outstanding pale pink lips that seemed to become brighter do to her mood. Her hair neat and kept in place, straight and short, slightly curved at the edges… just how I like it. She looked so fragile, so small, and so edible. Especially that neck of hers that I just wanted to rip my teeth through and watch her struggle for every breath. I wanted to torture her, and mark her skin as mine. Uchiha Sasuke was here would be written across her body and I would smile a secret little grin.

Suddenly I snap back to myself, what am I thinking? This is not me…the demon voice within my head will not seem to let me think straight anymore, I want to eat. I hunger and I long, as if I have been waiting for her for years, for more than the three years that I have been craving her blood. I cannot wait…I cannot wait for the bell to ring and allow me out of this cage that I am trapped in the trance of her perfume. It is something I must escape, but for now, I will indulge in my own fantasies, of how she would taste in my lips…

She pisses me off.

I want her, I want her mutilated and dying, the richness of her blood coursing through my teeth, and I want her taste on my tongue and treasure her tears, relish in her begging me to spare her life. Find the thrill as she screams. I can just imagine it all, how cute her face would looked tear stained and the life seeping out of her eyes…that is what I tell myself that I want. An inkling feeling within my chest tells me that I will miss her after she is gone, but I cannot help but want her gone at the same time. This longing that I have never known fills me and before I can even comprehend any further… That is when the bell rings and snaps me back to a sane level of mind, I wish for a moment that I was not interrupted from my thoughts. I want to taste what I want…her blood. That is all I tell myself. I watch her as she stands, glancing my way, I know she's felt my eyes on her all this time, what is going through her head is a mystery to me though.

She does not seem to be around me longer and seems to rush by, so much like a bunny hiding from the big mean evil cat. She will not be escaping so easily once I lose all control and pounce on her. After a second or so I slowly saunter out of the classroom, my hands on my pockets and my backpack slung over the side, I follow her with my eyes. Her retreating form, relaxing as she reaches her boyfriend –Whoops, forgot that I have to do something about that before I completely take her. Not that I would. Anyway, back to the present…

Uzumaki Naruto and her blond boyfriend, I have never talked to him and I know nothing in particular about him. Only that he loves ramen and it is what he thinks about ninety percent of the time, the ten left over is about his dream future with Hinata. In addition, he is loud, besides that he has a quiet girlfriend, whom unlike every girl who becomes attracted to me, she is the only one who shows disinterest, and yet she has my attention. Did I mention how livid I am about that? I can be a very possessive person, but even I know my limits. She will not look my way, she would always think I am a creep –At least I think she does. Though I guess, my thoughts are not sane either. As well as she will probably never really see me.

I have never had anyone take me seriously. I have been alone as long as I can remember that every other feeling is foreign to me, that I reject it. As lost as I feel, even if I hunger for her blood, I cannot bring myself to kill her off so easily. See, as much as I want to eat her, I do not want to have to do anything with her, I just want her out of my life. Even as she seems to be something that relaxes me, a friendly aura I want to posses and allow to make me feel something as absurd and mythological as warmth, but for now, I will just be Uchiha Sasuke. The cold distant and creepy person who stares at her as if she were food and let us leave it at that, I don't wish to arise any problems. It is best that I graduate without any of them ever having become my friend.

I watch as they talk for a while, Naruto making hand gestures and then grinning widely when a group of their friends come and join them. My eyes follow them and I give them some time to get away from me, my eyes always locked on Hinata who is so far away from me. I cannot fathom ever reaching out for her.

Finally deciding to walk away through the now empty halls, I want to go home, and I do not mean the house that I own here now. I want to return to Sound. It seems all I come to school these days is to feel the need to kill someone. I do want to drink her up to the brim. She is the only reason I have been sane –or perhaps even more insane- since I came here. The reason sometimes I forget I want to go home… I walk casually as I reach the parking lot, only to have a girl with long pink hair, and green eyes look up at me with a large smile. Her lips a bright painted pink and she smells so much of something that stings the eyes. "Hello there Sasuke, why don't you hang out with us?" She twirls a piece of her hair in between her fingers in a flirty way. I raise a brow and I can see her practically melt at the simple and meaningless action.

"Who's us?" I question her, since in her mind all I can see is me and her on a romantic date and that is just not going to happen. I am what I am, and I am not going to date a human. No matter how much I might want to eat a particular human…

She pouts and then points to the side "Us, you know Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino, us!" I look over, I can see Hinata shrink away and hide her face behind her bangs and I feel angry again. I don't I barely even consider the other stiff expressions of the others who wait my answer. Still, Hinata's unwanted reaction is all I need to tell her my answer. Fine whatever, I turn back to the pink haired girl and look down at her.

"No thanks" I casually say and walk past her and want to get out of there as quickly as possible, I have a car, and I just do not bring it all the time. Today was one of the days that I did not. I actually enjoyed walking here, occasionally. It was just a pity that you had to walk through the parking lot just to get out of the school but I was not the one who designed this place either. Otherwise, I would not have to see all their faces even more than it was necessary.

"Ah come on Sasuke!" She got this dumb pleading look on her face. She starts to follow me like a lost little pet. I turn and smirk at her and shake my head. To my surprise, she places herself in front of me with a determined look.

"Move out of the way please?" She nodded and quickly did as I said, she regretted it when I once again walked past her and left her behind.

"Hey wait up!" she yelled and tried to keep up with me. Why were humans so limited? I would have been gone by now, but that was not an option when you were forced to abide by their rules. "Please go with us!"

"Sakura, you don't have to beg him to come, if he doesn't then he doesn't" Naruto barked out loudly, obviously pissed by the way I was brushing Sakura off. Sakura on the other hand started to yell at Naruto, what a person. Still, I walked away, vanishing before they looked back my way. I would have loved to see their reactions when I was not there anymore, but whatever. Once I was away from all those fools, I headed home, not the nicest or greatest place in the world. Well, for me, since it is not big, but it could do better and it has seen better days.

I sigh.

It had once been a castle where my family roots started, one that had been torn down by humans who wanted to drive us-The Vampires- out of town. They thought we were out, spread their 'Holy' water, more like chlorine dirty water, and re-burned the remains. Over the years, a small puritan house was build and all 'myths' about Vampires forgotten. Suddenly they had moved on to witches and ended up burning alive many innocent people instead of the monsters they called witches, Did they think they were dumb? That history did not repeat itself and that they were not going to leave as soon as the whole town was called in to kill witches. Humans think they are so great killing everything that startles them or is greater than them, moving it out of the way. Labeling thing as evil when they can't see themselves in the mirror with their guns, and the way they kill each other and torture one another when they are all equal.

It angers me every time I think about it. So ever since then we all created a secret society called sound, where just about anything lives, we come and go. We like going out to live around humans, they amuse us, but even I in my young age have suffered the discrimination. Thus my family getting cornered and killed, my life saved by my older brother who died at their hands. Then at the age of nine- A year later- I killed them all. That was where Kimimaro had caught me and raised me since then. Kimimaro took in the mother figure, Juugo the father figure –Trust me they are not dating, but it feels like it. Suigetsu acted like a pain, but soon took the role of the older brother when I was getting bullied and watched me save myself, he said he felt pride. Karin was the worse, right of the bat she acted like an older sister to me and smothered me all the time. Tayuya seem to hate me at first, and then she too became attached to me, now she really seemed to have something with Kimimaro. That stopped when I turned thirteen and they trained me, and got scared of me.

I thought I had done something wrong, but they proved me wrong when they threw me a huge birthday surprise party. They adore me. At least that is what they say as well as their thoughts. It still scares me, but they do and I do not understand why.

I was only fifteen when I came here, and I will soon be eighteen this year.

Now you are probably wondering why I am here at all when I can be anywhere I please, I can assure you Hyuuga Hinata is not the reason. I have actually been assigned by the court and maintenance of all Vampires to capture a group of them.

I was sent alone without any partners to help, something about me being too dangerous to lead people. Right, as if they would send a dangerous vampire to do this, they just believed all that took was I. Believe me when I say that Hinata just came into the picture three years ago when I started school. I was not exactly announced as a new student, I did not even have her for a class back then. I am pretty much a loner, always alone, until I she bumped into me one day and dropped all her books.

I just had to be nice and help her get them, her white pearl eyes catching my own dark ones and I was amazed by her, I could even hear how fast her heart was running. She was embarrassed, I know she was. She is easily startled and she is easily rattled, most of the time with sweaty palms and her heart ringing not only in her ears but in mines as well. She was such a fascination back then, and I still lick my lips at the thought of devouring her.

No other girl had ever made me feel weak…..heh, with hunger.

She bowed her head, she was nice, and she kept her distance since then. She so smart, I could not help but chase her in secret, or allow my eyes follow her every move. She was not aware of my wanting of her blood for all this time, and now for the last two months we had to sit beside each other in one damned class that I hate the most. It is shameful really.

What irks me the most is they will not let me leave here until I get these rough demons out of the way, and I am ready to leave. They- meaning the top group of Vampires led by Kimimaro, and Juugo, who adopted me within their covenant that is who I mean. I must admit they are the weirdest things ever, and you would think Kimimaro and Juugo were gay the way they acted. Anyway, if I keep going here I would just repeat myself and my weird family issues.

That was not the case, so do not go there.

Back to my predicament it has been three years craving her blood, I really am insane.

I remind myself every day that she belongs to Naruto and has so for two years. The thought alone keeping me from biting her, since I know I am not to disturb anyone here and only drink blood of those outside this seemingly village. Not many come around, but when they do, I get to drink in plentiful. It does not matter to me if she might see me as a creep, as soon as I am done here, I will leave forever. Never to see her again. That was his plan, for right now it was play for play, a tease here and there, but I will soon forget her and get back in my life.

Thing is, are there even rouge vampires here? I find it impossible for them to get by me. Therefore, I am angry, frustrated and probably overlooking things. Maybe I should not over look things I need to prepare. After all, the person Kimimaro said that I am hunting was the one who attacked many people one night and has made an appearance once again. I will patrol tonight and search for anything that might be going on tonight, anything suspicious. I glance out my window, a clear window of a normal home, not dark in the slightest, just about, anyone can leave here and I see them pass by.

They laugh and how they enjoy themselves.

I can never be like them. Wishful thinking would be wanting to be a human like them and actually living out a normal life. I would never have taken notice of Hinata then I bet, I would be blissfully unaware of this craving. I would have been just like all of them….a wretched human. My eyes fallow others that pass by, all smiling all laughing and it disgusts me.

I close the window and look at the clock.

Nine hours until midnight, I should feed by then. However, for now, I should get my schoolwork out of the way and set up some reports.

I will not go out until tonight at midnight.

* * *

Thank you for the ones who reviewed!! I hope you enjoyed this/This was a Day In Sasuke's point of View, Next is going to be Hinata's Point of view.

Please Review.


	3. Perspective

3

**Inconspicuous Moon**

Perspective

I could feel his eyes on me ever since school started this year.

I remember meeting him the first time; I am so clumsy that it is so embarrassing. I wonder over and over what he thinks, as he looks at me…what does he see, or want to see? It scares me. Yet, today he has not even looked my way. As the teacher passes by, I take a quick peek in Sasuke's way and he is just there, simply writing and not even looking my way…why is he not looking at me today? Well, not that I care…I have a boyfriend and my life is perfect.

I let out a soft sigh.

Why does it bother me so much?

I can tell that something is troubling him; he does usually have a distracted look on his face. It makes me wonder how he has the highest grade in the class. Either way, I can't help but to think that he is so pretty. His skin is so white it seems to glow, but my favorite thing about him is his eyes; they are so dark and deep. They seem to reflect the light and change them into a beautiful almost gray color as well, but they are more wonderful when they are a deep inky shade of black. They draw me in so many times, I just want to be able to look deep in then and get lost. They are just so dark…They are nothing like Naruto's blue eyes.

Then again, you could say that Naruto and Sasuke are nothing alike. I find myself comparing them every now and then, and it does bother me. Still, I can't help but notice that Sasuke is so cool, collected, and so professional. He always seems to say the right things, especially when he reads in class, his voice is so nice, I like hearing it. So much confidence, I wish I had, and there are rumors about him and things he does, such as funding and volunteering at an orphanage. He is odd…

Just as odd as Naruto once was to me, but Naruto is such a bright presence that encourages you to continue. Even though I say Sasuke is full of confidence and all that, most of the time it is so scary, depressing even. He's like someone you can't touch, and he seems so cold and so far away, unlike Naruto, no he is nothing like…my boyfriend, Naruto. I kick myself mentally and lick my lips and look down at the text in front of me with distress. It is only today that he is not looking my way and he has me wondering why that is, I want to ask him what is wrong. Still, I am too scared.

I have to admit it that it was creepy how he'd stare at me as if he was ready to yell at me, as if I had done something wrong. Today he was not doing that and part of me was glad, but he seemed preoccupied with something else. I am a soft person, excessively modest for my own good, and I worry about everything around me. He has never spoken to anyone in particular, certainly not me, and I wonder if he has any friends, why he denies Sakura all the time? She would be perfect for him. She is so pretty too, with her green eyes, pink hair, and exotic combo on her own peach cream like skin, but she does have more color than he does.

Bright, and dark…hmm.

Sorry, at the moment I have no coherent thought in my head. Concentrating on class lessons has become tough. My mind has been preoccupied as well, with other thoughts. You know, like when you are in class and all of a sudden you start thinking about something that makes no sense. I even thought about what the world would come to if I was not born, or what if I were to die today? Tomorrow? Would my death bring sorrow to everyone I know. Would they come to my funeral and pay some respects? Say anything or even remember me after an hour, a day, a month…

What would Naruto do?

Who is Hyuuga Hinata in this world?

I have decided that I am not going to let myself die until I have done something that can be recognized. Something that would make people remember me forever. As to where this thought has come from, I have no idea. However, it is a goal I know I want to reach. The days lately are tedious and short, I feel as if time is passing me by and I am doing nothing. I have to find something to do, I need something to do….

I need something…need someone…

"Hinata!" I gasp and look up. How long had the teacher been calling me, I begin to panic "Can you read from the next paragraph? Or are you not paying attention?" I can see him smirk and I start to tremble, my mouth moving on it's own from there.

"Uhh…Sure" I feel my insides twist up and I look down at the text in front of me in desperation, what had we been reading today? That was when a pale long finger points at a place, and I glace up at Sasuke, he nods and so do I. It was so fast, like a second thing that I do not think about it much and I am not sure why, but I begin to read without a second thought. "All surfaces have textures that can be experienced by touching or through visual suggestion…" I sigh as I finish and I give the answer to the question that comes along with the paragraph.

I'm just glad I was able to get through it.

I glace up at Sasuke, who is staring at me again, and smile at him, mouthing at thank you. He just smirks and looks back down at his work, as if he does not really care that he just saved me some humiliation. I have never been caught no paying attention, and just the thought if it made my heart sink. Feeling foolish, I decide to pay attention to the rest of the class and putting any other thoughts aside, I could think about it later. After it was over, I was still feeling bad about messing up like that, I slowly packed and kicked myself every now and then.

I am supposed to be paying attention. I should have never allowed the teacher to question me about paying attention. Sasuke should not have to show me where in the text we were, this should have never happened. I am so stupid, so stupid, so stupid. I cannot allow any more mistakes like that, father would be disappointed, mother would be disappointed, my cousin will be disappointed, and my sister will look down on me. I am disappointed in myself!

I know, I know, I shouldn't kick myself, it's not good for myself esteem, but I can't help it. I feel so stupid! I stand and slowly walk towards the door, only to glance up and see Sasuke leaving ahead of me. I sigh and turn the opposite way, Naruto is there already waiting for me, and boy does he look desperate. I can only guess what has him like that, but it is not much of a mystery.

"Come on Hinata!" he calls out "come on, hurry up, hurry up!" I walk as quickly as possible. He grabs my hand and pulls me along.

You know, having a boyfriend I thought it would be all cuddling, kissing, and romantic things, but things do not seem to change much. We are still a boy and a girl and sometimes I feel as if he still treats me as a friend. There is rare kissing, rare hand holding unless you call him dragging me along like this handholding. I can hardly keep up with his fast pace, it's as if he wants to break into a sprint, at least this time I know why. Ramen on the lunch menu today. I shake my head as he lets me go and charges the line so he can start getting his ramen, I get some myself.

It's cute, kind of, the way that Ramen seems to excite him. Sometimes I wish the sight of me would excite him this much, but he always looks so impatient when waiting for me. Sometimes I think is because, as a group we have always been close friends, we know each other, we see each other every day and it's not as if one of us is about to vanish without a trace. I wait for him to finish and walk along side him to the table and sit down.

Ino and Sakura who know he loves Ramen have gotten some themselves, but all they eat for lunch are some apples and yogurt, sometime bananas when there are some. Their meals vary now, since both have challenged each other to see who could eat more healthier and lose the most weight, frankly I think is a waste of time. They should eat moderately and enjoy every meal of every day, not just have to force swallow the same lunch every day. I sometimes see their longing looks when pizza or something good is served, I pity them.

"Hello girls" Naruto says as he settles down, they smile at him and hand him their ramen. I just silently watch them, not really saying a thing.

"Hello ramen wanna be king," Sakura says with a smirk on her face. She and Naruto seem as if they are brother and sister. She likes to tease him every now and then and Naruto does not seem to mind, I can see he enjoys her attention and likes teasing her as well. After a while of watching them speak, I have to be brave enough. I glance up at my own cousin and bow my head slightly. This is the part of lunch I dislike most he nods, and then asks his question, one that he never fails to ask.

"How was class today? What did you learn" here we go, the trivia test about my class. Oh, how I hate him for this, as if I am a child! I look up with a small fake smile and respond politely.

"Fine, we learned about topic sentences in a paragraph and how they are used." I muttered, I do not want to tell him anything. It is not as if I got in trouble and he does not need to know every detail. "I am going to have a test soon, it is going to consist of vocabulary words and an essay, I will practice today" he nods his approval and we eat in silence. I reluctantly eat my ramen. My stomach is still all twisted up with the fact that I made a mistake by not paying attention. By the time Naruto is finished with his three bowls, I am only half way done with mine. I can feel him looking at me with pleading eyes and I nod at him. I decide to eat my apple and own yogurts as well. I must say, I am still amazed on how Naruto still can eat so much.

When I am finished with lunch and the bell rings Naruto offers to take me to class. We walk together side by side and not touching. I glance out the window of the second floor and see Sasuke walking down the parking lot area; I can make him out even from here. Only he looks like that, all dressed in blue and black. I can tell he is smoking again and I wish he did not. It is not that I hate smokers. I just hate the smell of cigarettes and their side effects. What is he doing out there anyway? Shouldn't he be heading to class as well?

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto asks with some worry as he sees that I have stopped walking. I feel my heart falter, as if I had been caught doing something that I shouldn't be doing and turn to him with a smile.

"No, I'm fine" I say "I just thought about an assignment I still have to do and had nearly forgotten" Naruto nods his head, believing me, since I am so responsible. Only I would obsess over things like essays do in two weeks and finishing it the first week before it's even due. I keep walking forward and then he starts to walk as well.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you'll get it done in no time, you are so smart you know" Naruto praises me, but I feel guilty that my mind keeps wondering back to Sasuke. It is not my business what he does. I still have class to attend. I have to concentrate on that.

He creeps me out anyway, the way he stares at me all the time –Well except today. Everything he does is strange as well. Why does he have to be so dark, why can't he be like Naruto. Someone warm and easy to love, not so distant and not so mysterious, and his dark eyes, so, so pretty. I pout, why does he always have to have a cute scowl on his face, why can't he smile and be nice, bright like Naruto. Nevertheless, Sasuke is mean, at least it seems like he is. He does not talk to no one around him. I do not want him to change really, he is so unique the way he is. My diamond in the rough.

What am I thinking about, damn?

Why does it bother me?

Nothing about Uchiha Sasuke should bother me, or make me wonder about anything! Who cares if he wants to waste his time staring at me? Who cares that he wants to waste his time smocking outside than getting his education, he can drop out for all I care. I have a life to live, I have a family who expects a lot of me, and I have a great boyfriend. I have the perfect life.

Then why can't I stop worrying about him, thinking of him, and wishing about him…something inside of me asks. Why can't I stop myself from expressing thoughts about him, why do I want to see him every day?

That is when I realized it, the hard way. I have a crush on him.

But that is...just impossible.

As I enter my classroom, I decide that I have to set my feelings aside and stick to the reality. I do not have any feelings for Sasuke, I am not thinking about him, whatever is going on with me, well, I decide it all in my head. Who cares, I decide.

He is never going to talk to me, and this is the last year.

Soon, I will forget him.

* * *

Hmmm, -Shrug- Thank you for the one's that review last chapter...who were only two. But okay. though I will make sure this story gets interesting as it goes along, so if you are just reading stick around, I hope you all liked this chapter. See you guys around.

Please Review.


	4. Sealed Lips

"Well Shorty 'til you walk a mile in my shoes And understand this is who I am" -T.I.

* * *

4

**Inconspicuous Moon**

Sealed Lips

Today Hinata made a huge mistake. I think I have never seen her so scared in my life. It made me want to laugh. She was startled when I pointed her in the right direction, even smiled at me and read, as if she trusted me. She is so stupid. I am glad I decided to stay for that class. I would have missed such an occurrence to that pretty little princess. She even thanked me. I have to admit it warmed up my chest in a weird way, not that I care much about the feeling; she always seems to bring a new one out in me.

However, I wish she had not looked at me that way.

I do not think she noticed me licking my lips. Her innocent huge eyes are just too much for me to resist. She looked so sweet right there and then …I wanted to dwell on it, but I had other things in mind at the moment, and even now, those thoughts plague me. It had started with that trail I was led to last night. Lately there has been some strange activities going on here, and it seems to have just started, at the edge of Konoha's borders. At first sight, it could seem like nothing, but as I further went on last night with my hunt, the person I had attacked was not human.

It was not even a vampire.

It had been a zombie like thing, a rotting corpse crying out its pain and clinging to the last hopes of life. I was able to kill it and before it regenerated, I was able to burn the body remains to ashes and buried it. Whatever it was, it left a shilling shock through my veins. Still, it was clear that someone was messing around with the humans here. I had gone around trying to find something else but I only stumbled into an outskirt police closed area. The police there mentioned something about some missing girls, ten of them in number, and eight boys, making eighteen victims. All in this week, it had to be starting now, whomever I was supposed to catch and kill was making their move now.

That much was clear.

Still, I could not yet concentrate completely on what I needed to do I was hungry after all.

The insistent craving I felt had to wait as I looked around for someone out of town. That did not take long, since there are many foolish teenagers roaming around at night. As if, they are not scared to be out in the middle of nowhere. I allowed a couple to stumble around and play around a lake. They were giggling and probably feeling proud that the police back there were oblivious to them. Seriously, how much stupid could they get to come all the way in the middle of nowhere, well did not matter as long as they fed me. I followed them, only for a moment though.

Because that was when I had noticed that there was something wrong, and I saw a man standing there. I stood back. I wanted to do something, but my ears soon perked up when I heard the police moving, the man seemed to reconsider and moved on when a police officer paroling around came, stopped the fornicating between the two teens, and told them to return from where they are from, that there was danger here.

Well, they were going to get away scratch free, but I decided to change that. I appeared before them, they were both startled. They were laughing their asses off when they were saying 'Oh wow you scared us dude' still, locking eyes with the guy was simple and I managed to knock him out on command. He passed out and fell to the floor and she…well she screamed at the top of her lungs pleading him to get up and wake up. As she presumed he had fainted she turned to me for help, but I was not going to help…well her, I was going to help myself to some of her blood.

I cornered her and just like every other female she was torn between labeling me evil or perhaps something sexy they wanted to get played by. I could read the disturbing thoughts in her mind. I locked eyes with her and she was under my control, finally making her mind become a blank slate without a thought except for mine echoing in her head. She was soon tilting her own head to the side and giving me the room I needed to get to her neck.

I suddenly imagined that she was Hinata. I sunk my teeth into her yielding flesh and drank as much as I could without knocking her out as well. I had to remind myself that it was not Hinata, which was simple do to the fact that it was not this girl's blood I craved and the scent was different. Completely and disappointingly different, I cleared my head and tried to rewind my own thoughts. I pulled away, panting hard just to control me tearing this girl's neck off and she let out a sighing little moan.

One lick from my tongue was all it took to fix her flesh and make it seem as if she had never been bitten. I always try to be gentle with those who do not fight against me and just give me what I want, as a small thank you for giving me some of their blood. It is not as if I need much blood, just a few pints here and there, this small feeding should be sufficient for the week. I step back and let her walk forward, she follows me with a serene look on her face, I know she has felt the pleasure I had felt as I took in large gulps of her blood.

She is going to be a little dizzy, but that should be normal. I walk her to her boyfriend and make a story within their heads, replacing thoughts and rearranging. Never adding anything more that what is necessary, and then I let them go. She snaps out of it and begins to yell as if they had never even met me, as for the guy, he's already taken care of from the very beginning "Are you alright, Satoshi, get up!" The boy groggily sits up and nods his head.

"Yeah, I believe so."

"I can't believe you just fainted like that, are you eating right?" He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"I'm alright baby, sorry for scaring you like that" I rolled my eyes and just made sure they got home. I was kind of hoping the person I had seen would attack them, but perhaps they are not rouge vampires as Kimimaro said. I think it is something else…And since there was a risk that they might have seen me feeding, they might be aware now. That was something I wanted, for them to come to me and take them out, but I still had little knowledge to what I was dealing with. Perhaps, they had not seen me, and they were long gone to do whatever they were doing…

I could not stop thinking about it today. I could not even concentrate in class. Lunch was not so bad. Either way I had to step out and smoke away some frustration. I know I fill out the image of a smoking vampire, lame. I do not enjoy smoking, but it calms my nerves and I do not smoke it all the way through. Taking a few puffs is all I need, and then I just dispose of it, either way. I need a plan of attack. I throw the cigarette away and stomp it under my foot it is so frustrating. I throw my head back and the low glare of the sun bouncing off the windows catches my attention.

I tilt my head, letting my eyes bleed into my red blood limit. Three more pupils come out of nowhere and they all pull together as I narrow my eyes and looked into the window, a classroom full of kids, but not the girl I am looking for…I bite my lower lips drawing my own blood to taste it. I do not want to have to see her, but I feel, as though is one of those days that I miss her.

I walk towards the school and go around, a classroom in the back. I allow my eyes to narrow once more and I look inside the classroom, she has to be in one of these…ah there she is. I smirk and watch her. She pushes some of her hair out of her face as she reads and I can tell she is paying attention. I concentrate more and I can listen in the class, the teacher is the only one talking and everyone is taking notes. The History of the Native Americans and the Casta System, which is something I have yet fully learn about...

"Mr. Uchiha" I close my eyes quickly and allow them to return to their rich black color and glance at the green teacher beside me. Well, he is not green, just dressed in a lot of it… "I knew I would find you here! What are you doing just looking up at the sky in such a youthful day like this!"

"Uh, hello Mr. Gai" I shrug and he sighs. I can tell what he is thinking, the rebellion years of youthfulness, he could just recall his, spooky teach, as if I needed to know. I nearly smirk at the images in his head.

"I know I work you hard kiddo, but it's for your own good. Now go change into your uniform and get ready for some football," He pats me hard of the back, damn. If I had not read his head and known about his reminiscent past, I would think he was on steroids. Turns out, he is just a work out freak.

"Sure thing Mr. Gai" I say like the good kid he thinks I am. He chuckles and leads me to the changing rooms.

"Call me The Green beast" He pats me on the shoulder once again and I grimace "You are a good kid, thank you once more for being a moral support to Lee. He is doing so much better now." I nod my head. Damn, if only he knew that I had promised Lee a date with Haruno Sakura. The girl likes me I know, but I do not want to force her to date someone she does not want. I had forgotten I had to ask her that favor though. It made me nearly twitched, why was I playing cupid? Damn angel did not have fangs to save his cherub ass!

The rest seems a blur, I just hate sports because I cannot use my full potential and I have to play by human standards. Humans are so limited and restricting. I walk onto the field and all the guys cheer, as if I am to help them or something. Lee walks up to me and says "Sasuke-san, so good to see you here!" Yeah, I am sure he is. "Let's have a good game!"

"Sure"

With that, we get to playing. We separate to two teams and Lee and I have to face off. Humans, like any other species is always competing amongst each other and that is something easy for me to understand. This aggressive game is no less than to show off potential. Besides that, a tournament is coming up soon and one of us is going to have to be the leader of the group. This game was going to determine who was going to lead that game, and lead us to a new victory towards the finals games so we can be top dogs. Back to the present now, Lee's team gets the ball first and they hike it within a minute of start off game.

His team moves forward and my team launches towards them as well, tackling each other like a tidal wave of moving force trying to get to Lee who owns the ball at the moment. His eyes are sharp as he looks left to right, his grip on the ball hard and I dodged towards it. I move through the field in a way that confuses Lee. It works all the time, since before he knows it he thinks he has avoided me and believes the ball will zoom through the air in a clean cut, but I always catch it. That is when I run for the goal, getting there is the problem.

Did I forget to mention that this game hurts? Well –Bash- there we are. I have five guys running to pin me down and crush me under all their heavy equipped body. Damn does it hurt, I may be a vampire, it does not mean I am all-powerful, soulless, devoid of all physical/emotional feelings, or anything like that, I am practically a human just like you. I just drink blood. Have speed, a couple of distinguishable powers, and incredible strength. In addition, I can still feel like any other person and be like any person. Hence, walking under the sun and overpowering the myths.

Still, I manage to get away, land the ball at the end and still get pinned down on the floor. Sometimes I think they get a kick out of crushing me. "Damn you Sasuke" One of them says, "You're good."

"Whatever" I say and look up to see Lee looking stunned.

"Your Youthful brilliance is Amazing Sasuke-san! It never fails to amaze me!" Lee then rants and I know they are all 'astonished'. I should be more careful though. I just know I am going to have to be the one leading the team to victory this upcoming tournament.

After football practice, we are free to go. Lee is all smiles as he is glad that we have come up with a chart, I will lead this time, but for the finals game, he is going to lead. That makes me feel better somehow. "Sasuke-san, we are going to talk to her today right" That is when he reminds me of that. I nod slowly damn I hurt all over. How can Lee not be in pain, he has more bruises than I do? I walk on a little ahead of him and he follows me to the parking lot.

I did not bring my car again, but this time I have a different reason. We are soon into the parking lot, near the fenced round bout of it. I glance over at the pack of students that have the most colorful set of hair that I have ever seen. Really, pink, blond, brown, black, red, highlighted dark blue, all they are missing is orange, green and so on.

I cross my arms and just stare at them Lee stands beside me fidgeting. Well it is not as if my hair does not reflect some blue, though Hinata's seems to be a lighter shade than mine is. Looking at everyone else around me, I do not feel comfortable in my own skin today. I wait for a second or so, and then they all notice us. Sakura turned around, her pink hair swaying behind her as she moved and smiled.

I made a sign that told her to come and I can tell that everyone was surprised that I was calling her to me, and then she is here in front of me, I did not even have to do much. "Hey Sasuke! How are you today" Her voice is so loud. I try not to flinch as she nervously smiles towards me and tries to act cute. Of course, that act fails when Lee grins at her and waves at her, and she makes a face at him I have to say that she looks ugly then.

"Hey Sakura" Lee says, trying to not make a fool out of himself. I can tell that even though he is not making a fool of himself, she practically is. It starts to give me a headache and I decide it's time we

"Ah, Sakura" I say, her eyes returning to me "Me and Lee here were wondering if, you'd like to hang out with us?"

"Ah" she seems startled for a moment. I know she was not expecting me to add Lee into the invitation.

"We are taking his jeep over there, so would you want to come hang? Or will you bail?" She bites her lower lip and worries it between her teeth, turning the thoughts over in her head. She debates over going with me and Lee, and actually getting to go somewhere with me. I can see Lee already getting all hazy eyes over her own movements but all I want for her to do is make up her mind so I can go. I am going to die standing here waiting for her decision, even if I do have all of eternality. Ten minutes later her friends seem to notice she has stayed here to long and begin to call her, all the while I think about calling it quits and leaving without her.

I have never been a real patient person, and she is testing me right now.

"Sakura, come on!" Naruto snaps.

"Wait you doofus!" She yells back, ah, there is the love between them. She turns back to us and then smiles, as if Naruto's voice made her make up her mind "Sure, I'd love to go with you guys" More like she'd like to go with me and dump Lee on the side, I am going to have to change that though. I nod my head and then she twirls a piece of her hair in her hand "Let me just go tell my friends and get my stuff back."

She leaves and Lee hugs me, damn. What Am I? A stuffed toy? "Oh, Sasuke-san, this is going so well" they are driving me crazy!

"Yeah" I smirked as I push him off me making him stumble back "Magnificent" I can her hear telling her friends and the way Naruto gets all mad about her leaving. No one else seems to care that she is leaving except for maybe the two blonds in the group. See, Naruto because he has a small crush on her-Or maybe cares way to much about her, I don't know the blonds mind is complicated, more than a girls and after all Sakura is his childhood friend. Sakura on the other hand wants to break away from him and everyone she knows and find someone to love that she has not known since she was in diapers. Ino is the same and her rival. Jealousy comes when one starts moving forward and leaving the other behind.

On the other hand, perhaps it was hurt, that suddenly that person you once knew changed into someone different. It seemed that humans disliked change, and their world is rapidly changing before their eyes. I still have an eternity to watch it do so, and they will no longer be here, I am going to be around their kids, grandkids and be like that person that once knew their parents, grandparents, great grandparents…it is scary.

Sakura comes back and I glance at the group, they are all staring at us. The only one I care about is Hinata and she looks completely confused. I wonder why, maybe it is the fact Naruto is yelling profanities, I shrug and throw my arm around Sakura's shoulder and pull her close, and she is shorter than I am. "Sakura, I have a favor to ask…" I can feel her melt at my touch.

Lee walks close beside us, and we walk to his car. I make her sit in the back seat, where Lee is also going to sit and I sit in the front. "We are going to have some fun, okay" She looks completely out of it now, I asked her to play a game with Lee and me. I asked her to have fun, but I did not change anything in her mind. What startled her though was that she was hoping to get me to ditch Lee and take her out on a date on our own. It was clear to her now that that was not going to happen.

I smirk as I look at them through the rear view mirror, the perfect image of a confused lost naïve girl and a boy who is just nervous and sitting as far away as possible. It is way too much. It nearly makes me want to laugh. I restrain myself. For right now, I let go of my worries and try to think of something else, but I am aware that is foolish to let my guard down. However, just for now….

The doors lock, echoing through the car and we zoom off.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**El:** Thank you for those who reviewed. and Okay, reminder that This is the first Fic I have Written in first person perspective. I hope that It was easy to follow the flow, having to do a person's thoughts seems to flow alot more than normal nerative. I also placed Sasuke with Mind reading so that he can describe the feelings of the people around him to add more about them than just being cast aside characters. I hope you are all liking the story....I'll see you guys around, I have to go kick finals ass!

Please review.


	5. I Don’t Know How To Act

5

**Inconspicuous Moon**

I Don't Know How To Act

I was shocked.

Sasuke had asked Sakura out. I know this is perfect. He is finally getting social with life. I should be happy, but Naruto's ranting does nothing to calm me down from my shock "That damned Sasuke, asking precious Sakura out!" I wince, why does Naruto _always_ have to say that. I understand, he sees her as his sister and all that, but he must understand some boundaries as well. My heart sinks and it is not because of Naruto's words, or Sakura's happy smiling face. No, my heart sinks when I see looks away from me and wraps his arm around her, pull her close and whisper something into her ear. I feel wretched for wanting to pull them apart and wanting to take her spot.

Completely torn at myself, miserable, displeased, because I am a disgrace for even thinking such things. Sasuke is not mine to own, so I should not feel as if I can possess him in any shape or form. You know what this is. This is ridiculous.

"So, what are we going to do today?"Ino asks when Lee's green car pulls out of the driveway and they are gone. Even she seems more composed than I am, and she has practically claimed to be in love with Sasuke. I feel as if I am being torn up on the inside, I can feel my insides twist up making me uncomfortable in my own skin. Thinking that Sasuke and Sakura might be perfect for each other was one thing, but actually seeing it in real life…it hurts. I turn to Naruto as he wraps an arm around me, he looks angry.

"Come on lets go" he says. It hurts.

I nod my head and allow him to lead me to his car. I sink into the passenger seat, the image of Sasuke's arm around Sakura still picking at my brain, the thoughts of what they might be doing soon torturing me. Why can't I just be normal and ignore it? Why do I even feel this way? This heavy feeling in my chest and this dread that spreads all around me, it should not bother me a bit!

Forget it. It's all in my mind. It has nothing to do with me! "Where are we going to go today?" I decide to ask, Ino got in the back along with Shikamaru. My cousin Neji must have left already in his car with Tenten, as if we do not know what is going on there. They might be close friends since childhood, but you will have to be an idiot to not notice the change in their stares or anything else. It was completely obvious they loved each other and were together.

"We'll I want to go to Ichiraku to eat some Ramen" Naruto quickly says with a grin plastered on his face, I nodded once again, as if we hadn't already eaten Ramen, let's just say he's obsessed with it. I don't mind it every now and then, but having the same food over and over again can get tiring. You would think he would get tired of it, but for his whole life, he has not, so I doubt he will ever. I look out the window as he starts the car, sets the music loud and sings as he backs out.

It's cute, I enjoy him doing that, it just killed me inside that I was not enjoying the scene of him singing out loud today. No, my mind as much as I hate to admit it, kept wondering back to Sasuke and the fact that he was out with Sakura…though a small nagging part of my mind wondered why they were with Lee. That is when it came clear to me, and it hit hard as well. I do not know anything about Sasuke, not a thing!

It is not as if we have ever spoken as friends, only brushed here and there down the hallway, locked eyes every now and then, but we had not even uttered a word to each other. The first thing I had told him was sorry and that I was clumsy and walked off feeling embarrassed, we were strangers. Still are apparently, for now the only thing I have almost convey to him was 'thank you.' Yet, it did not even seem to count as if I had once talked to him. We had never even held up a conversation, so what does it matter. I should not be feeling this way.

Then again, I already know that and I still…feel.

Suddenly I notice that we have reached our destination to Ichiraku and Naruto is getting out of the car. I slowly open the door, step out, lock it and close it behind me. Ino smiles and walks near me "Naruto and his ramen, never gets old" I smile at her, she really is trying hard to talk to me, but she has told me before that it is hard, since I am so quiet. She even admitted that the first time she saw me she thought I was too serious and hard to approach, but now it was a little different since she knew me a little better. She was really trying now to include me more in her life and be good friends, since that is who Ino was, a girl with good morals. Wanting friends and protecting them no matter what.

"Yeah, never stops amazing me" I keep looking forward and she seems to rack her mind for more things to say. I am thankful to her efforts, it makes me feel as though I am not alone in this world and there is actually someone wanting to be my friend. I never really had friends as a child, so the little friends I have made and kept till now, they were my treasure. I loved them all.

"Hey, you can keep a secret, right?" I look at her again, surprised that she might even want to tell me something personal and deep.

"My lips are always sealed, if you'd like to tell me something" It was not the first time someone wanted to rely something in me. I just listen to whatever they have to say and I do not question it, simply allow them to say it and get it over with, it seems to make people feel a lot better. It is not as if anyone is going to tell me anything or ask me about it later. I rarely even talk to people outside our main group, the closest friends I have as brothers-other than Neji my cousin- are Kiba and Shino.

Still, I am afraid that I have lost them along the way.

"Okay" she says a wide smile now on her face as she tries to breathe in and out and relax herself. "Well, I… and Shikamaru are a couple now, but no one can know, specially my dad! Can you believe it. I have a boyfriend!" Yeah, I could see it she was shaking with all the excitement. I nodded my head.

"That's great!" I said with a slight smile. She literally hugged me hard and fast before she ran down to sit next to the boys. I stayed in my spot trying to shake of the feeling of her hug and then walked over, sitting next to Naruto who was already emerged in some ramen. I get lost in my thoughts for a while, not really noticing what is going on around me, not until Naruto breaks me from my thoughts.

"Don't you want some Hinata?" He asks me suddenly as he looks up from his bowl and I shake my head.

"No thank you" He surprised me as he sets his precious bowl of ramen aside, this is when I noticed that Ino and Shikamaru had ditched us and it was just the two of us. Had they been planning this? How long ago had Ino and Shikamaru had left? I was about to ask Naruto what was going on, when I notice something different. Naruto had this serious look on his face and he fully turned to look at me. His complete attention was suddenly on me and it felt as though I was being judged and placed under pressure, "Naruto" I said perplexed by his sudden actions.

"Hinata…" His eyes where looking into mine in a deep kind of meaningful way "We've been together for a year and a half now…and well…I love you" Is it safe to say that, I well, do not believe him. A part of me that should have been happy and cried in joy was lost and confused, I doubted Naruto now.

"I…love you too?" my voice shook and he sighed.

"I'm being serious here Hinata, I love you, but when you say it…it doesn't sound real" that hit me right in the gut. I felt guilt spread all over me and I shook.

"Well, what do you expect me to say? I am only seventeen, I can't be saying I'm in love, my life is just about to begin, we still have a long journey ahead of us!" I could not control what I was saying at the moment. I knew he wanted to talk, he had told me so a few days ago. I just never expected him to corner me while we were all alone. Was this part of the whole plan? Where had Shikamaru and Ino gone so suddenly? Where they part of it as well, I was afraid of what he wanted to talk about "Naruto I…"

"I want you to love me Hinata, I want you to have my kids" I was overwhelmed once again, at about two months of going out with him, we were making out and he broke the kiss just to whisper the same words into my ear. At that time we had only two weeks in our relationship and he seemed to understand that it was too soon for me, but now he seemed to come at me full force once again. I could feel myself tremble…was I afraid of a commitment?

"Can't it wait until we are at least in our mid-twenties?" He shook his head.

"That is too old" I did not think so. I felt childish and foolish, incompetent and unable to grow up, let alone start deciding such a huge future. Marriage…kids…I could not even begin to place those things anywhere near in the future "We have to start planning now, you'll soon be my wife and we have to plan out our future to fit perfectly" Why all the rush. Why was he rushing into making me his perfect stay at home wife? I did not want that! He leaned forward, his hand coming down to my lap and he started to caress my hand that laid there. softly, gently, impatiently….

"I want to go to the university though"

"I don't think I will even make it there Hinata, as soon as I get out of school, I am going to work." Too soon, too fast, I could not do this. I felt trapped then and there. It was not the first time we had this talk; it was not going to be the last time apparently. I bowed my head down and covered my eyes, I was tired of this over and over again and I really needed my space.

"Naruto" I said, I was shaking with sadness, fear, I did not know. A part of me did not want this, but another part was longing for it. Something stable and concrete and yet…it was something that seemed far beyond my reach. Something not yet meant for me…. "I want to break up" There was a strong silence that followed, but even through the tears in my eyes I could tell that he was shaking, with unmistakable anger.

"That's not fair! We've been together for too long to break up"

It just came out, what was on my mind that I believed should never had been said came out "Well, I can't be with you if you just want to follow your own dreams and won't allow me to have mine! Naruto, I want to leave Konoha and leave, your dream has always been to stay here and become president. I do not want to be here. You can get a job as soon as you graduate. I am getting a plane ticket to the next flight out of here!" It was partially a lie as much as it was an excuse to really break up. I loved it here, though sometimes you just gotta take a break. I really did want to leave, for some reason or the other, Konoha and my families past to it scared me.

I do not want to know it.

"You…you don't mean that!" he snapped and then seemed to force himself to calm down "Why would you want to get out of here, this is where we grew up. Our friends, our families, everything is here." I lifted my head up to look at him and he was taken aback by my tears in my face, he seemed to want to understand what I needed.

"Then don't pressure me so much…" Naruto looked back to his ramen and went back to eating. He did not speak again and I was not sure where we stood now. Later he just took me home and left me there all alone. He did not even call that night. I waited for him to call with one of his usual conversations into the night. Still, as I did not hear anything I cried myself to sleep. It hurt so much to know that I had hurt him with my words, because my own words had hurt me as well. I was in pain, I could not stop thinking about it, and I was an emotional wreck.

I kept thinking about what if's and what not's…I kept thinking about how if I had never idolized Naruto I had not mistaken it for love so quickly, maybe if I was a little smarter. Then there is Sasuke. Sometimes I wish I would have never seen him, never met him. Then I get to thinking, If not for him would I have noticed someone else instead of him, even in Naruto's position as my boyfriend, are we meant to be? If I had not met him then would I have these doubts? On the other hand, if would I have fallen for Sasuke if I had met him the same time I met Naruto? Would I even look his way? What would it had been had I met him in a different time, where would I be, my thoughts and my feelings...It gets all too confusing. You know, to picture a world where you had never met this person that has become somehow special to you. What if you would have never met this person you had come to know as your special someone, would it be him you wished to be with, or would you have gone and dated a different guy. Then you take into consideration on who else's life would be affected by this...Since you are not the only one who may see him this way.

My thoughts consumed me that night and I feared the day of light that awaited me in just a few hours, suddenly the night seemed to short and I wished it would have been longer. I wanted to stop thinking like this it made no sense anyway. What sane person ever thinks back in the past and wonders what would have happened if we had a second chance to rewrite who we are?

By morning I was feeling a lot better, I was used to the monthly fights me and Naruto had. He came to pick me up and we went to school together, a calmer atmosphere around us. It was almost as if we did not have that fight yesterday.

That was until he brought it up.

"Hinata, you didn't really mean to break up with me did you?" he asked as soon as we reached the school, apparently he wanted to make up with me before school started today. I looked away and towards the school building, where many students were walking around…that was when I caught sight of Sasuke. He was walking alone as usual and Sakura was nowhere to be seen. I turned back to Naruto and answered him.

"Only if you believe we should be together" He looked taken aback "Before we decide to even get back together, think about one thing. Am I really the type of girl you want to be with?"

He was about to answer me and I stopped him by placing my hand over his mouth. "Evaluate other girls, compare them to me and then tell me, do you really want to be with me for your entire life? The mother of your children, your wife, everything, consider your future. Please?" I got out of the car then, not wanting him to start ranting about 'what the hell I am talking about' and this and that and plenty of nonsense. It was too early in the morning to hear it all.

My mind was already all to consumed.

Last night, I did not want to admit it but I also kept thinking about was Sasuke and the fact he was out with Sakura. A huge part of me dreaded the conversation I had had with Naruto, and another part of me really wanted to escape it all. I don't know what it was, or what it meant, but there was something that was going to happen and I didn't like it one bit. I've always been good at telling what was going to happen on a particular day.

The face of an old woman dressed in a long dress of white kept coming to my head, as if she was calling out to me. She looked like a sorcerer, or the walking dead. Still, what she seemed to say was a warning. She kept telling me to prepare for something.

I didn't understand it then.

But, that day, I noticed something off.

It was not only Friday.

All I knew was that I was in a turmoil of emotions that made my skin crawl, but that was the least of my problems for the day. Neji started to act weird so suddenly, his eyes shifting here and there as if they reflected my anger and displeasure…though by weird I mean, he started to attack people as well. I had seen it, it was animalistic and unreal, I had ran over to try and stop him but he had pushed me to the side and I hit the wall hard. Tenten was still standing firm, slowly making her way towards him. Naji's eyes, their veins seemed to pop out, his teeth, they had shrunk to a million little ones….what the hell was going on!?

He had an icy aura about him, of a killing intent.

"Ne-Neji?" Tenten asked, and that was when he launched at her. She was going to die! I had to help, I had too….

"Tenten!"

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed, means alot. I'm fianlly done with Finals, I just hope i passed! I'm enrolled for second semester and have to start getting serious soon, but I have a break now So i feel a little relaxed. hmm. Sasuke's Pov Of what happened on his day and the rest of this day as well. Hint: A big Secret of Hinata might be revelead! I hope you are all enjoying this story!!

Please review.


	6. Let’s Play Ball

6

**Inconspicuous Moon**

Let's Play Ball

"Pass me the ball!" Lee shouted.

Okay, so maybe I did not have a concrete plan as to what we were going to play at exactly. They are mortals after all and Let us just say that kicking a ball around the grass and calling it soccer was not such a bad idea. Sakura had looked horrified at the thought to even play, but as soon as I questioned on what did she have to lose, she simply gave in and started playing. Now, I had the ball and Lee was begging me to pass it to him. I glared at him and shook my head. "You have to take it away fool, we are all playing against each other"

Three goals, three players, three times the fun, yeah right. I wanted out. "Then kick it already Sasuke-san!" he said, "Me and Sakura-chan want to have a shot of beating you" Yeah, beat me, this guy is always looking for ways to beat me. I kick the ball forward and get past him, but before I know it, he's right at my trail. If only I was allowed to show my real speed, this fool would not be able to keep up. He ran by me, spread his long leg out, kicked the ball from under me, and pushed me down. Okay, so I fell down.

The bastard has long legs, blame it all on him! Damn him.

"Sasuke! Are you alright" Sakura asked as she came and helped me sit up, I groaned and she noticed the bruises that are visible in my arms and that were still healing much to my chagrin. The sun always seemed to make me more human than vampire; I couldn't wait until it was night.

"I'm fine" I stand up and then wave at them in a dismissing way "I am going to lie down in the benches, you two play" Sakura, I knew wanted to say that she wanted to stop playing as well, but I didn't allow it. I wanted this to be Lee and Sakura moment. As I walked, towards the benches I could feel her following me while Lee was cheering over a goal he had scored and how awesome and youthful he was.

"Sasuke!" She called out. I turned around before she could say anything else and smirked at her, gave her a wink as well. Seems to drive the girls wild for some reason, my eyes soon concentrated on hers. I deeply compelled her, but didn't put any thoughts in her mind or tried to even control her, she already was completely under my charm without me having to try.

"I want to see you play" She blushed and nodded her head, a dazed look in her eyes. I went to the bench and decided to take a small nap, something to calm me down. My blood usually was to replenish me, but with getting all these bruises, it slowly accumulated to heal me. Now I was going to need more blood before my appointed time. I had to think of ways for me to get more blood, and ways to figure out what was going on.

It seemed as though the time that had once stood so still was now starting to move and it was starting to confuse me even more. There really was something out there and I don't think it's a vampire, whatever that person or thing was it needed humans and thus kill them. Why kill them and not use their blood…unless he was after their souls! That had to be it. Whatever it was, it was after human souls…but what was the purpose of it all?

The human soul had the potential to power people up, for if humans decided to know it or not, they had magic in them. It was a small amount that could cause many things to happen, if only they would learn to use their heads. They can imagine and bring about their own fears, but can't put that magic to use to do some good in the world.

I sighed, I needed more ideas.

I do not know how long I had been out, but by the time I open my eyes again, the sky is full of stars. I catch the sight of a pair of green eyes looking down at me and then away.

"Sakura?" I ask. She nodded and then seemed to realize that I would not know what to think of that.

"Yeah" She looked at me again "Are you alright"

"Never better" Maybe hungry and your blood right now seems sweet and good. Never mind, it be the worst idea to even drink of someone with loud morals. "Where's Lee"

"He went to go get something to eat, said that it was late and that he dragged us here to play with him…so he's going to treat us to some late dinner" Sakura smiled and I blinked. She seemed to be blushing a little, but I just had to ask anyway.

"Don't you like him even a bit?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's a nice guy"

"Friend material" Sasuke sighed "Can you please date him; I kind of promised him a date with you. Hard enough to get when you seem to date no one" she was startled and looked me with desperate eyes.

"That's because I want to date you, why would you think I was saving my slot for a first boyfriend. I want you to be my one and only" behold, she had confessed to me. Not the first time I have heard a girl say that. I smiled at her.

"I see you only as a friend Sakura"

"Well, like you said to consider Lee, why won't you consider me?"

"I'm a heartbreaker Sakura" I said and she took in my words as I softly spoke them hoping that she would understand "I moved in here from a different place I won't even name now and played with a dozen hearts, each of hopeful girls wanting me to be their one and only. I decided to start clean here, but I am soon going to leave. My future is not here, by next year I am leaving town, at least I hope"

"What. You can't"

"Huh, why not?"

"Because….because…this place wouldn't be the same without you" then she sighed and said, "Okay, let's be friends" inside her head I could hear her whisper the words 'Just please don't go'

"Sakura"

"What"

"You are not acting normal on the outside and pouting on the inside"

"Maybe"

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand…"

"I know…it just hurts you know" we stayed in silence then. She seemed to be thinking hard, I should know I could read most of her thoughts. Still, I could see that she was taking in who I was and the fact that she did not know me at all. She decided that starting as friends could probably lead to making us closer and then maybe she would have a chance. I have to say, I like the way every girl has hopes and wishful thinking. It is so refreshing from the male mind.

She was right though, in the end you never know whom you could end up with, It could be with the person that you least expected to be with. She looks my way once again and I feel my mouth water at the thought of drinking her blood. Before I even know what I am doing, I grab her hand and hold it, looking at her wrist. "Can you do me a favor?" She seems surprised and excited at the same time, her heart beating fast and pumping more blood through here body. I retrain from licking my lips.

"Sure anything" As a friend, I had to ask permission, and she had just invited me in "Anything you want Sasuke" I leaned down, close to her and see her face flush with a pink color, her breath catches for a second before she is practically panting.

"Close your eyes" I say in a low whisper. She nods and eagerly does as I say, her lips slightly preparing to be kissed. I bring her hand closer to me, her wrist in my line of view and bring it closer to my lips. I can hear the blood running through her veins as I press my lips to her wrist and then bite down hard. You'd think she would scream and start tearing up or something, but I have her mind under my control and all she can feel is my pleasure as I take her blood. What erupts from her is a loud and pleasurable moan.

She seems to squirm and want to get closer to me, for me to hold her, but I keep her at her arms length. She gives a little sigh, and I know that she is starting to feel the fact that she is losing blood…and then it hits me. I quickly pull away and let it heal. Her eyes are hazy, slightly open, and she looks so happy. "I'm sorry for what I just did," I tell her. She has always been nice to me. I should not have bitten her. I regret it for a second and then pull completely away from her, I sit at a lower bench and look up at her, placing a new story in her mind and let her come back.

She looks down at me smiling bitterly. "You're a jerk Sasuke"

"I know"

"Hey!" We hear and look down, Lee runs up and plops himself beside Sakura a large smile on his face. "I got us some pizza, cheeseburgers, and fries" he said as he places the box in the middle of all of us. Along with a bag and then out of his pocket pulls out some canned sodas "Here one for each" He said. I make a face at the soda. I do not usually drink sugared water, just plain. "Don't you like that kind Sasuke-san?" He asks.

"It's alright, it'll do" Inside my mouth my tongue is still licking at the tips of my fangs and wait for Lee to offer the food. He gives me a cheeseburger and places the fries inside the box with the pizza, telling us that we can get whenever we want. I nod my head and set the cheeseburger aside, reaching for the pizza.

"Did you bring any ketchup?" I ask him, he nods and out of the burger bag, he brings out a bunch of small bags of ketchups. I nod at him and we all eat, enjoying ourselves. "So what happened when I fell asleep, did any of you win the game?"

Sakura makes a face "Lee was letting me win at first, I asked him to stop and he kicked me big time"

"So he beat you?"

"No, he kicked me"

"I apologize for that Sakura-san" Lee bows his head repeatedly "I'm sorry, so sorry" She glares at him angrily and then smiles.

"It's alright Lee, it was fun" She says in a playful way that causes his face to lit up.

"I'm glad," Lee says.

"So, when are we expecting the wedding bells?" I tease them, watching both of them become uncomfortable and embarrassed. Humans are so amusing.

"Sasuke-san!" Lee exclaims.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Sakura hisses and throws me a fry. I dodge it and chuckle. We hanged for a while longer as we ate and then Lee drove Sakura home, I told them that I lived close by and was going to go walking. Lee insisted on taking me, but I forcefully had to change his mind to take Sakura home. After that, I just wondered the night aimlessly until morning with no more fruitful information about the attacks that had been occurring recently. This shifting of the moon and the clouds though, told me something was not right.

There was only one thing I knew that could control the moon with emotions and change people. I did not believe though, that it would affect the morning.

At first, I thought that I should skip school, the day was very cloudy and that was odd for a summer day in Konoha. At least that is what I thought, there was rarely a cloudy day in Konoha unless it was going to rain…it might as well rain. The moment I walked into the parking lot and towards the school, I knew something was definitely not right, especially when that Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin passed by. He reeked of something rotten and dead like an animal on the side road that has been left for two days under the hot sun and flies flying all around it.

He threw me a cold glare and I returned it.

The day seemed to go on normal, until I reached the classroom where Hinata was. Getting to daydream about her blood was not an option today, she reeked just as bad as her cousin did, and there was something seriously wrong with the blood in her veins today. It was repulsive. I was trapped in the classroom with that smell….

After a while I finally noticed what it was and put everything together, it was poison. An inhuman white poison that swam in her veins and it came from a bird…a rare bird in myths that had poison. It's absurd, but Kimimaro made me learn about all the things that can kill a vampire, since I was already prone to fire and a steak, well it was a joke if you tried to stab me through the heart. I had one, but there was something odd about it that it just could not be penetrated.

Still, As I had read the books, the mention of this poison in the blood system was of a rare occurrence, since it was dormant. Something had to trigger it to activate in the blood system …could it be that I had done that… Could it be that Hinata comes from a prestigious line of hunters and not know it? Does she now sense what I am? I glance up at her, my nose covered under my hands and she turns to look at me, her eyes wide and white, and clueless. She really might have no idea.

I have to be careful with her, she might have inviting blood, but if I were to take it. It would kill me. Just as I thought, it was too good to be true and we aren't compatible after all, it was best that I never made a move and just left it at that. Life will go on the same as soon as I leave. "Alright, class dismissed" I got up quickly and left, no longer being able to handle the stench. I felt as though my blood was stiffening in my veins, my heart was heavy, and it felt as though it had been aging me and shriveling me up.

Still, the cool fresh air remedy that.

As I was walking pass, Neji was there and he looked down at me, and there was a weird mark in his forehead. I do not know why, or how, I just bared my fangs and hissed at him. His eyes flickered and narrowed, his veins popping out and made to attack me. I was gone before he could even touch me, and you could hear loud murmurs of people.

Damn, he was possessed, what was I going to do now? It would be all my fault if anyone dies today, it would be all my fault…I must of triggered their bloodline limit. Neji must of caught it on Hinata and now he was acting on her defense, probably as clueless as she was. Then again, maybe he wasn't. I racked my mind for the perfect solution, until I found I found it. Interject him with a fresh doses of pure blood, but where could I get some pure blood, the E type, a rare blood…then a thought struck me, maybe Tenten, she was whom Hyuuga loved, so why not?

I quickly headed to the task at hand, but heard a loud yell. 'Hinata!' was the name that crossed my mind, but as I sneaked around the corner, it was Tenten who was about to get taken out. "Tenten!" Hinata shrieked out. I quickly moved, without being seen, so fast that no one knew what had happened and threw Tenten along with me to a near classroom.

She was shaking in my arms, and I took off my backpack. I quickly moved around the room and searched for the needle I needed, she looked up at me "You…Sasuke..right?" she nearly stuttered. I nodded. Soon I found some needles of all sizes in a cabinet and brought one out, put on a glove and tested it.

"I need some of your blood" I cautiously said, looking down at her.

"What?" She asked confused. I could tell she was still disoriented from me jumping in and taking her out of the way when she was about to be attacked.

"You want to save Neji's life? Yes or no?" She nodded furiously, but there were a million thoughts racing through her mind.

"Wait!" she said when she saw the needle, I looked her in the eyes and decided not to control her. It was her blood and her choice "Why do you need a needle, why my blood?"

"To cleanse his," I said.

"How would you know all of this" Oh damn, this girl is good at interrogating. Getting a little impatient at the fact that there was danger out there and she was making my job hard, I pressed her to the wall, and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Just trust me," I hissed, and stabbed the needle into her arm. She gasped and looked down as I took her blood. "It's time to end this," I said, placing a alcohol wet cotton ball where I had taken her blood and vanished, leaving her there alone. At the moment I did not think about her state of mind, I just needed to go and stop the Hyuuga from killing anyone.

In especially Hinata.

* * *

Kay...so there is something weird about Hinata. Thank you all who reviewed and happy new years!! Already 2010 -Well in a few hours- Scary!!

Please Review.


	7. Turn Of Events

**7**

**Inconspicuous Moon**

Turn Of Events

_The white phoenix bird_

_A bird practically made of Ice, its flames burning of an icy cold substance and its saliva, a gift and the deadliest poison in the world. It hides behind a sweet smell, something that runs in the veins of those with white eyes and is known as a Hyuuga. It had promised at so, to forever protect this family from any harm. Anyone, who was to touch their blood would melt at the contact, anyone who drank their blood, would have their insides, throat, and all burned from the inside out. _

_A deadly milky like substance that smelled so foul once it was triggered in the blood. The males to awaken the females and protect them would carry it in a more heavy way. Thus, the males were born with the crowning mark on their foreheads, and the females…well. This was forever kept from them. _

_This is what made them forbidden…_

* * *

"Tenten!" I had yelled, getting to my feet but not knowing where they would take me, I then faltered when Tenten was gone and Neji landed on the wall, hurting himself in the process. What had just happened? Where had Tenten gone? That had been when Neji turned to me, looking at me up and down but left me alone other than that. His eyes…what possessed my cousin? This could not be right. "Neji" I said in a trembling voice.

I felt someone pull me back and I looked down to see that it was Naruto, he pulled me back and glared at Neji "Oi! What do you think you are doing?" He hissed. I trembled and placed my hands on his left to keep him in place.

"Don't ….don't provoke him" I stuttered and Naruto looked down at me. Neji slowly narrowed his eyes and approached. I shook my head and then placed myself in front of Naruto. "Don't hurt him," I said, shaking in fear, Neji looked confused for a moment. He was smelling the air around him in a frantic way to figure out something, if only I could be in his mind and see what he was thinking, I might be able to talk some sense into him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. My eyes widen as a hand came and pressed a syringed needle to his throat, a red substance being injected into him. His body relaxed as did his eyes, returning back to normal, and he fell to the side, slowly and gently falling to the floor on his side. I and Naruto both stared wide-eyed at the raven boy standing there. He had never looked more handsome than he did at that moment, as for what Naruto saw of him I had no idea…what was he doing anyway? "Sasuke, you bastard! What did you do!" Naruto yelled loudly and I wanted to know what was going on as well.

Why did he do that?

"Sa…sa…Sasuke" I stuttered and he looked up, his eyes glowing red and multiple pupils spinning around, my mind went blank and I could hear Naruto scream, I could hear myself scream, a terrible scream. It was shattering, and everything went dark since then.

I was swimming in darkness.

As I recalled, I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the white ceiling. It had felt like an eternity being trapped in darkness. That was when I felt a hand caressing my arm and I looked to the side to see Neji sitting there, worriedly looking over me "Hinata, are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded slowly and then looked around. I did not have to ask where I was, I already had an idea.

"What happened?"

"You fainted" Neji said. I sat up and looked at him.

"Are you alright!" I quickly grabbed his face and shoved it to the side to look at his neck where I swear Sasuke had injected him with something…but there was no mark of such an occurrence. There was no proof. His skin was flawless, no marks of any sort.

"Hinata, I'm alright" He pushed me back to lie down and I looked up at him with confused eyes. "You just fainted, nothing else happened. Relax" I shook my head, that was a lie, something had happened. Something had possessed him and Sasuke too, I know something had happened. it could not have been a dream. Please, do not let it be a dream, I sit up again, there was one more thing that could confirm that I had not been dreaming the whole day.

"Where is Naruto?" I quickly asked again so suddenly I know it startled him. He just chuckled.

"I know you love him and all, but he had detention and couldn't stay long." He stood "You seem ready to leave, come and you can see Naruto before we leave" I sat up, confused as anyone could be. Inside though, my emotions had relaxed and I was thinking a little more clearly than I had been before.

"Neji" I wanted to say everything, I wanted to know that I was not crazy. He blinked and was about to ask me what when I said "Never mind" I got out of the bed and quickly grabbed my stuff and followed him out the door. I rushed through the halls and to the detention room. If it were not for Naruto's constant problem making, I would have never known where it was.

"Hinata, slow down!" He hissed. I did not; I had to know I opened the door and looked around. The teacher looked up from his orange book and waved at me.

"Naruto!" I said and he looked shocked to see me there.

"Hinata, you …you should be in bed!" I shake my head and look him in the eye, he looked so shock at my boldness.

"What happened today?"

"Huh" Naruto said "We went to class, as lunch had finished and then you said you felt dizzy but I made you come with me and as I grabbed your arm, you suddenly fainted. Neji got so worried he came running to your aid and took you to the health center. Both of you have been there since then. I was late to class with no note" I felt my bottom lip tremble and my eyes tear up as I hid them behind my bangs. His story sounded so rehearsed. Therefore, fake and so much like a lie.

I know there is something going on, I am not crazy, I nod my head and turn to Neji so we can leave. However, before I walk out the door I stop and say "It's best we don't see each other anymore Naruto" I could hear every male around me gasp, Neji is looking at me like it was the end of the world, Kakasho was probably now looking at all of us than his orange book, and as for Naruto. I can't fathom the look on his face.

"Wait what!" He snapped in an angry tome "You said"

"I love you," I told him "But I can't continue going this way" I walked out but I could hear him yelling my name in a heart wrenching way. Still, I needed to figure out a few things about myself, and what was going on with me…and why was Sasuke suddenly someone highly important in my life. I needed to talk to him and get to know him…I just needed to figure things out on my own. In my own selfish mind, that not even I understood. Neji stood by me, glancing worriedly at me but I ignored him completely.

From the beginning, a relationship had sounded like something impossible and then it happened, and once I had it…it felt empty. There was something missing, and I wanted to search for it. A lacking warmth that was not there, was that fondness supposed to grow with time? I had liked him since I was a child, shouldn't something already exist there? I had to find it in myself, pull it out, and bring about my own summer of love.

My own adventure.

I was being selfish…but I wanted something more.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it turning me around, I looked up at Neji unaware of my own tears until he brushed his fingers to my cheek, a frown on his lips. "Why are you being so impulsive!" he snapped "You are just like your father, you can never keep what makes you happy, you always have to search for the misery in the world" he was trembling.

"What the hell are you talking about…I'm nothing like him" He shook me a bit.

"Yes, yes you are Hinata. I wished for you to be different, but you seem to at the end follow in his footsteps, you love Naruto, you said so yourself. You have since you where a child, why are you leaving him now!" Neji had found it easy to believe it was always going to be me and Naruto, I know it gave him peace of mind from having to chase all the 'other boys' away. "What are you thinking Hinata? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you ever say that I am like my father,"

We glared at each other and then he sighed and backed away "But you are, whether you like it or not, you are just like your father" I did not know what to say, I was never one to fight. Still, it hurt that he had said that to me, that he had even dared compare me to my dad. I was not searching for misery, no, I thought as I turned around and ran, no I was searching for something else. Something that I could never explain and something that he would never come to understand. This feeling, need, was mine alone.

* * *

_A cold venomous substance that can kill anyone in its path, something that is hard to destroy, something that it is hard to ignore. This is what made them different, and this is what was meant to keep them apart. Revolving around each other never to understand…then again, love, feelings, our emotions: _

_Follow no logic._

* * *

I had not spoken to Neji in two days, but there is something odd going on now. Sasuke is looking at me in a new way and I do not like it. He sits farther away from me and keeps a distance that is hard to ignore, I can tell that he does not want to be around me, but I do not know why. It hurts to think that he would hate me all of a sudden. As for Naruto, he has been glaring at me, and avoiding me big time. I cannot blame him because I did hurt him. Neji on the other hand looked distressed, as for everyone else, they were happy.

I glanced back at Sasuke, who was looking away and then he glanced up at me as well. Was the look on his face disgust? Something had changed between us –if there was anything ever between us- since the time that Neji had taken that odd change. Now there is something I recall of when I was a small girl and my father had done something to Neji…

There was something about out past that was not clear and I needed to find out more about it now than ever. I just had to.

"Stay away, don't you know personal space?"

"Don't make me do something that you'll hate"

Life just seemed to continue, that was until I saw something that nearly made my heart burst in my chest. I wish I had not looked up to the arguing voices, I wish I had never seen Tenten harassing Sasuke. What was she doing, anger boiled within me. Why was she near him? Why was she touching him? What right did she have to speak to him? She had none.

I wanted nothing more than to tell her to stay away.

Lately, I have been feeling both depressed and possessive at the same time, and it was suffocating. A completely different feeling than what Naruto brought out in me. It angered me. Is this why my cousin is in so much anguish? Why is Tenten being unfaithful? I fist my fingers into my palm and firmly make my way over to them. I am going to give them a piece of my mind!

Hinata?" Tenten said looking at me surprised that I was even there. I take a quick look to Sasuke who looks mad that we are even near him. "What's the matter?" Tenten asks when she sees that there is something troubling me. She was always able to read my emotions in my face.

"Why are you following Sasuke around, aren't you supposed to be with Neji!" I yell, making it clear that I am displeased that she is betraying my cousin. As if I am doing this for a noble cost, I highly doubt it myself. There was no way that I was simply doing this for Neji's sake. However, that was only for me to know, and for no one else to ever find out. I could always hide my feelings.

"Yeah, but" Tenten looked over my shoulder to me and glared at the raven male, Sasuke "He won't tell me about his identity, he did something that day Neji went berserk and he won't tell me what. All I know is that he used my blood" That made my eyes widen, what did Sasuke have to do with this? I thought for a moment when the memory of him injecting something into Neji came back. This was exactly what I was looking for, this was exactly what I needed, Why didn't I ask Sasuke in the first place!

"You…remember?" I mumbled and then smirked and turned to Sasuke, with a mild glare. "Now that you mention it, I want some answers from that day as well" He looked completely displeased that we had cornered him, but we were not about to let him go without some answers.

I wanted to know, what is going on here and what does he have to do with it.

I need to know…

* * *

So, what do you guys think so far. I hope you all understand what is going on, if not you can ask me and I can answer that for you/ Anyway, thank you for all who reviewed. I think there were some confused people, but as it goes it should clear some stuff up.

Please review/


	8. Part Of The Truth

**8**

**Inconspicuous Moon**

Part Of The Truth

It had not been the way I wanted Hinata to see me.

I never wanted her to see me in that stage.

What stage might you ask, well me driving a needle into her cousin's neck just to puff him up with some of his girlfriends pure blood. As if that was any indication to anything wrong, Naruto was there as well and looking ready to make a commotion, I have never seen him look so angry in his life. At that moment, he would have blown up everything that I had ever wanted to hide. If I would have to fight that blond boy, something within me told me that I would have left him half-dead, and then worse, I would have actually killed him at that moment.

Besides that, the whole school was in shock and I had to clear it all up. It took a lot of concentration to make sure I got everyone to think of the same story, but it was frustrating when the human mind tried to perceive things its own way and somehow most of the story had gotten twisted up in a weird way, but at least no one remember Neji's rampage.

In the end though, I had no choice but to blank her mind out as well, but I could not get deep into her thoughts to change them, so I knew she still had the image in her head and I am sure she was confused. I apologize forever making you see such a sight Hinata, but I cannot always protect everyone from what I am and what must be done. At one point or another, she would have to realize that she lived in a twisted world of passion, magic, and mystery.

After all, she was smacked dub right in the middle of it all.

Since then, her blood no longer attracted me, nor did I feel the need to be close to her. In fact, I wanted to get even further away from her, just as I always felt that I wanted. Secretly, I had always feared her and her sweet scent. I knew it was too good to be true. She was the devil to me in disguise. She was the mistress death herself. Still, I was torn by the need to see her every day. And I had to question it, why did I wish to see her. Why, she was just ordinary other than her blood, she was just a girl…maybe not just any girl. It was not that I suddenly hated her that was far from it, now I actually feared her as her bloodline threat but I never expected to still crave her presence.

I know, a vampire like me afraid of an adorable girl like her –scratch that- someone as poisonous and deadly as her, but I really had to stay away. There was no way for me to ever become attach to her. She and I could never be no matter how much I daydreamed about it. I had other things to do here and needed to stay focused! She was my death, the only weakness I could find. I just knew it, I had always known it, she is going to be the death of me. Sadly enough to say it, she was going to kill me if I did not hurry and leave away from her.

By the way

Other than trying to hide from the Hyuuga princess, - I had learned that she was the least of my problems- there has been another royal pain in the ass after me.

Tenten had started following me around a lot lately and I can tell that Neji is pissed off with me for stealing his girl. You can see the jealousy rolling of his very being, but she's always there, stalking me, following me, questioning me, and she's trying to crack my skull. I just know that she is trying to kill me as well. At least that what it seems like, because in reality Tenten is trying to figure me out. She wants to know who I really am. I just want her to leave me alone. What can I do? I cannot kill her. They will start to grow suspicious. I can't make her vanish, I could get inside her mind, but she keeps yelling at me. Her mind is very strong. I just need to distract her…

Damned, she was the only one I forgot to change the story in her mind. How could I have been so careless?

"Stay away, don't you know personal space?" I snap at her for what seems to be the twentieth time that day. Who knew that being fallowed around by a woman could be so annoying, well, more when they were asking you about your identity, they could be scary and demanding. It was so different from someone trying to date you, which no one really did; girls were all too shy or to intimidated by my looks. Perhaps it was just Tenten, other girls acted way to shy after all.

"Don't make me do something that you'll hate," She snapped with a smirk on her face, she would do something. "Just tell me, what happened that day, what did you do!" That was when it hit me once more. Oh right, I am the vampire here and she is the plain human even if her mind is strong I could make her submit. I can erase her mind and send her on her way, what the hell am I thinking? I've been hanging around humans for too long, I was about to brainwash her when I found the sight of a short girl in front of me, with familiar raven hair and her delicious scent…it made me jump back. Tenten blinked a couple of times before exclaiming the other girl's name.

"Hinata?" She said, "What's the matter" Tenten was perplexed at Hinata's protective stance over me. Why was she here?

"Why are you following Sasuke around, aren't you supposed to be with Neji!" Wow, I did not know she could be so cold, it was a hot sight, and cute at the same time. She has always been protective of her friends and family. But I knew that she knew that Neji could take care of himself and his own relationships, whatever she was thinking, there would never be anything between me and Tenten. That is a given. I repulse Tenten.

Far as we can go, is a friend.

"Yeah, but" Tenten looked over Hinata's shoulder to me and glared with disgust "He won't tell me about his identity, he did something that day Neji went berserk and he won't tell me what. All I know is that he used my blood" Ouch, I thought, that was giving Hinata excessive amounts of information about something she was probably still trying to figure out. Hinata's mind was even harder than a puzzle to change, one wrong move, and she will not be the same.

"You…remember?" Oh, here we go the confirmation. That was when Hinata turned to me and glared as well, though it was more cute than threatening. It was almost funny "Now that you mention it, I want some answers from that day as well, What did happen Sasuke" Damned, the venom in her voice, that was not the way I ever wanted her to say my name.

But there was no other way that she could call it.

"Of course I do, it was traumatic, I want all the answers as well" Tenten then snapped her fist to her palm and I knew something was about to happen and I would not like it "Come Sasuke, me and Hinata are going to interrogate you. You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" The ways she said it, she reminded me of a mother, the only thing that was missing was her pulling my ear or spanking me or something motherly like that. On the other hand, what my brother would do, poke my forehead. I hated them all.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play with you girls" I quickly muttered and started to walk away, but it was not as if they were about to just let me go, even Hinata gripped my arm and I was taken aback by her touch. It was electrifying as it was horrifying and it nearly drained me. Her blood was still in boils do to Neji's anger, that I could feel it all through my body and I nearly double over and vomited. It was getting hard to breathe. I tried to hide it as well as I could, and tried to pull out of Hinata's grasp before Tenten was also clutching my other arm.

"Sucks to be you then" Tenten said as she dragged me along with her. Amazing strength for two girls. Not that I could not throw them to a wall and kill them myself, but I had no choice but to restrain myself from doing something as dangerous as that, especially when I was feeling so sick. I could nearly act a child and throw a power fit but the more contact I had with Hinata the more I was drained.

"Oh joy," I managed to said "Someone save me" It was a lame joke, I knew in a way I had to satisfy them with an answer and when Hinata looked at me with a look of slight confusion caught on anger, I knew she was the one most hurt by this. I never wanted to hurt her. She soon let go of my arm and fallowed us and we came to a classroom, it was empty and very quiet. I glanced around but tried to ignore the girls there. Damn, I felt to tire to even erase Tenten's mind and command her out now, but when it came to Hinata, well I could not even change a thought in her head.

I swallowed hard as I moved far from them. I needed fresh air, just something; I needed to stay away from her. How did everything come down to this, my head, it hurt. Damn. I needed an out. Just something to make them leave me along without telling them everything.

"I knew I wasn't crazy, it did happen, what did you do?" Hinata spoke as she tried to get close; I nearly hissed and drew out my fangs in defense. She was my enemy; I could feel that instinct running through my veins. But I manage to keep my face indifferent, acting passive with both of them. I was cornered.

"Start talking or we'll cut you" My eyes went wide for a second when I saw Tenten draw out a knife from the side of her shoe and placed it at my neck. When did she get close? Must have been when I turned my attention to Hinata. I nonchalantly kept staring at her wondering how far they were going to carry this out; they were seriously making a big deal out of nothing. It was not as if the knife could cut me, mostly nothing could, only a special type of metal. I stepped away from her and walked a bit farther away, feigning fear and then stated something that any human would.

"You'll go to jail for this" It sounded so sarcastic in my own ears, but she seemed to believe it as my fear and that played well with me. She was so a dominatrix, Tenten loved power and control over men and making them her submissive, I knew all her thoughts, and this act pleased her.

"I don't care; it's not fair that you are hiding something from us!"

"You guys don't even know me," I said without thinking, my head hurt to do much about that "What would it matter what I am hiding."

"Exactly my point! How can you know something about us if you are a stranger! Just talk" I sighed and leaned back.

"I thought I told you it was because your blood would clear his" At the mention of Tenten's blood cleaning Neji's, Hinata gave me an angry look.

"What are you talking about?" It was as if she was shocked that I knew something that she might as well just remembered. "Cleansing his blood, what are you talking about Sasuke" I lowered my eyes at them and made them step back; the red glint in them was a warning. I did not want to have to spill everything here and then, perhaps playing on her guilt would be the best. Still, now that they saw my eyes flash, they were going to be even more insistent.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, Hyuuga" I said in a low deadly voice and smirked when I saw the fear written all over their faces. "Your family is blessed with the white fire ice phoenix, isn't that right Hyuuga, your dad should have told you this as a child. It's written all over the history of my family since they were your enemies" I could see it in her eyes, her father had told her. She just refused to believe. I knew because that was why Neji protected her from any harm, from anything that would make her sad and cry, Neji was her guardian, it was his duty to keep her informed, as well as her father's! Tenten on the other hand looked from me to Hinata and back again until she needed a clarification of everything that was being said. She stepped in between us, blocking Hinata from my view as if that would protect her.

My eyes opened black once again and I looked into her eyes, glaring.

"What are you talking about Uchiha?" She barked, the knife in her hand pointed at me as if she were aiming for my throat. I would not doubt her. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know, ask Hinata." I licked my lips "I'm sure she knows" Tenten turned to look at Hinata who looked plainly guilty. I smirked and moved out of the way, heading for the door. That did not work, just as I was about to reach for the handle Tenten's knife was there to stop me and barely touched me. I looked her way, her brown eyes were glaring at me and I could tell she was not playing around. She wanted real answers and she wanted them now. "You are so insistent" I growled and cursed to myself.

"Just talk"

"Wait" Hinata said as she placed her hand on Tenten's shoulders. "He's right, about our blood, it's not normal. Dad did tell me when I was young. I just never believed it or cared much to listen. I was always much worried about my mother being constantly sick and my sister as well" the girl started shaking and sobbing "It's because of this damned blood that we are cursed"

"Hinata" Tenten said in a startled voice, but I was even more confused.

"Why would your mother and sister be ill?" I asked out of curiosity, hating to see her break down and hurt. Not that I would admit it, Tenten shot a glare my way, as if I was praying on personal information and I knew I was. Hinata was shaking and then she got a hold of herself.

"My mother just suddenly died when I was in my second year of school, she…dad said, was pureblood and a human" Hinata licked her lips with a quick and fearful glance to Tenten. She was worried that what she was about to say could ruin things for her and Neji. "Father loved her, but she died because he had poison on his blood and seed with which she had bared him two children, my sister being born pre-matured was ill for a while, she is fine now." Sasuke shook his head in disappointment.

"And thus the mark on your cousin's forehead to try and lock it away, your dad didn't read the fine print" Sasuke said and thought to himself, as the pain in his head was screaming at him. It all made sense, it was his fault that Hinata's father had done this_ 'Because, the old man never expected someone like me to come to a quiet and small town like Konoha. However, how did I trigger the blood, I never attacked or did anything Hinata, We are not even close enough to be called friends. This is so confusing' _Hinata looked up at Sasuke, expecting answers "Like Tenten, she's a pureblooded human, if Neji loves her all he has to do before he mates with her is drink a shot of her blood to cleanse his. It would be for at least a day, but it is a precaution. Especially if he wants to reproduce and fears his blood awakening. But his blood is tied, your father tied it, something happened to you to awaken his and yours, his was to protect you, and you someone hurt you…" _'After all, it's that mark that kept that blood smelling sweet, so innocent and so deadly' _Hinata looked startled and Tenten was taking in the words. I knew she was, she kept repeating them in her head as for Hinata well her mind was silent to me. "You're not human…" I whispered.

"How…how would you know that?" Hinata practically stuttered.

"I know because I read it, my…ah guardians taught me of all the history, even what would" I made a face and decided not to say more. Tenten noticed this and both of them were now looking at me expectantly.

"Why would they teach you of Hinata's history? What are you exactly?" I narrowed my eyes.

"That is classified information, I cannot give you" That angered Tenten, but Hinata held her back. She seemed to take into consideration what I had just said and then walked close to me. I could smell her blood, warm, inviting, sweet, and my death. It recoiled in my stomach, once more making me what to wrench and vomit. She was so close at once and wanted her there, I could just snatch her and drink of the cup of ages, she was my poison and I knew it as much as my body craved her. I could never have her, I could never let her near me. Therefore, I vanished from her line of view and appeared on the other side of the classroom, looking around as if I had done anything.

I saw them looked confused before they turned to look to me "How did you get over there" Tenten demanded, more than questioned me. I shrugged.

"I do not know what you are talking about" I turn to look at them once more and acting as an impatient child said "Can I go now?"

"Sasuke," I heard Hinata, call my name and it sent shivers down my spine. Her voice low and pleading "I want to know what you have been thought, I know you stare at me as if I am some sort…of thing to eat or something, I want to know more about this. As the far as the Hyuuga's go, we have never kept a mate because of our blood, and as a female Hyuuga our children die along with our husbands and we become widowed in three years. We are not stable…Sasuke, please" Damn it, I could not resist her. I sighed and looked around once more.

"Fine, but what I tell you here is for only your ears. You guys can't tell anyone" I knew I was making a mistake, maybe. However, who will believe them? For what I was about to tell them could be a lie and they would not believe me either.

I had everyone's mind at my disposal.

"The reason I was taught about the Hyuuga bloodline, which in the books is called the blood limits from the moons, it was because as you know it is a poison, and it does kill" I looked to the side, unsure of how to phrase my sentences completely. But I managed to continue "It smells sweet and inviting, and I have come to distinguish it on you, as it is more deadly to me, one drop of your blood through my system could kill me. Some humans are immune, other's die just from the scent of it, or it touching their skin" Tenten and Hinata came closer to me and I nearly hissed again, wasn't Hinata listening? I had just mentioned…wait, they still do not know what I am really.

"Do you perhaps like Hinata?" Tenten asked. I could read in her mind that Tenten is Hinata's best friend and had told her.

"I want to eat her nothing more, if it weren't her blood, she'd be dead" I narrowed my eyes at them "In fact, maybe you should be scared Tenten"

"What are you, a cannibal?" She scoffed the knife once again in her hand. Okay, maybe it can cut me, but only to an extent, I am not superhuman or nothing like that. I allowed my eyes to bleed completely red a side rim of gold around them. However, I did not allow them to see my fangs, for all I cared they could think that I was some sort of demon. It thrilled me to see the fear in Hinata's face as she became aware of me and the fact that I could hurt her, but I still wished that she knew I was just a simple vampire with a couple of special features here and there.

On the other hand, I would never be able to see her after my mission was done. I knew painfully well that she had never spoken to me, and this was one thing I never wanted her to know, but I surprisingly found that now it had become harder to tell her goodbye.

"No" I said, with a sigh, I could not tell them so I would let them decide what to make of my eyes, and let them go black again "I'm an enemy to Hinata's family, and she is mine" I could see them shaking, looking at each other, but then they looked fascinated. "They killed my family, everyone I cared about! And now I'm all alone" Girls never cease to amaze me how they take in things with less shock then men, even though some do accept. Women were also burned because of their curious ways "Are you going to stab me with your knife at the center of my heart now? Stop me from killing Hinata, because at her lack of information I have the upper hand" Tenten shook her head.

"No…but how?"

I allowed myself to return to normal "I was born this way that is how"

Hinata blinked a couple of times and then tilted her head in a curious way "So…how old are you? A hundred years? Two hundred? So you really are a demon or something, were you alive in the past" I looked at her as if she were crazy. Okay, maybe she is, why the hell would she think I was that old?

"What the…" I shook my head from continuing there "I'm seventeen" About to turn eighteen, remember that! Cause I am not that old yet.

"I think she meant how long have you been seventeen?" Tenten said as if she was clarifying something.

"Seven months now?" I ask you, why would she want to know that?

"You mean you were born…just seventeen years ago? As in you are really our age?" I slowly nod my head and wonder if they comprehend; still, it is hard to get a single thought out of Tenten when she was freaking out so much.

"So, you are a demon or something freaky, but you are not over a hundred years old?"

I narrowed my eyes "No, why would I be?" they looked at each other and then I finally got a real thought from Tenten '_But in the novels…'_ I see how it is. A fiction-writing freak could tell the truth and me, well my words meant nothing. "Don't believe everything you read," I say before she can even say her sentence. She frowned at me and was about to say something when I said "Yes, I can read your mind"

"Stop it" she growled.

"So, seventeen years ago…we killed your family?" I arched an eyebrow and nodded my head. I don't want to recall it, but it was to late. My parents had been old, they had only ever hand my brother. When I was born, they died as I had turned five, and my brother, Itachi raised me since then, and we were still hiding. When I was nine he was, killed protecting me, and I was found before I also died, by Kimimaro who took me in and raised me. My new family. What happened when we all left was that the town settled down, thinking it had won and then we made our own town. It was such a short time, and yet, it felt like an eternity.

"That's" She shook her head, not knowing what to say. "Aweful" These humans had kept it all well hidden from their children.

"So" I say, "What are you going to do now? Tell everyone?"

"No" Hinata said, "Your secret is safe with us, but does that mean…? Do you want to kill me or something?" I shook my head. I know I just told her that I could, and that she was my enemy, but there was just no way that I was going to kill her. Even if I could, I did not want to. I wanted something deeper with her, and it scared even me.

She is a threat.

An Enemy.

My poison, My death….

"I don't have an iota of hate for you Hinata" I shrugged "I don't know what else you might want to know" Before I knew it, they were prying me for my life story and would not leave me alone. I wanted out, I swore I was going to die!

Women, can't live with them, can't live without them.

* * *

Wow, has been some time since i last update, I'm sorry. Thank you for all that reviewed and i hope you also enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys around.

Please Review.


	9. Enemies, Friends, Or Just Labels…

**9**

**Inconspicuous Moon**

Enemies, Friends, Or Just Labels…

Sasuke was some sort of demon or monster

The thought ran through my mind repeatedly and even Tenten seemed shocked at the latest news. Either way, I felt excited at the fact that Sasuke was a cool super being and I had ever since then been dreaming of him saving me. Okay, I admit it; it turned me on big time! That was until a thought ran through my head that made me stop in my fantasies and sent a cold shiver down my spine. My blood was his poison, therefore must stay far away from me and the only reason he stared at me was that I was mouth-watering snack to him.

I could kill him.

He was aware of it, and now so was I. I did not wish to ever lose him and that depressed me, I had to stay away from him to not tempt him. If he tried to attack me and touched my blood, I could kill him. At this rate we might as well be labeled as enemies, sighing I decided it was time that I questioned my father on our family's past. Something deep within me told me it was something that was going to change who I was and how I saw the world and that scared me.

As the bell rang and we were left out to lunch I walked out before Sasuke did, like always. Nothing had relatively changed in that routine, except for one thing that Sasuke was not aware of yet, I had broken up with Naruto. I could feel his eyes following me, and I sensed when he stood up to leave the classroom. I am sure he noticed then that I was walking the opposite direction of my every day routine since I had started to go out with Naruto.

I would not blame him if he thought it was strange, even I do, and I am sure my friends would be too. Since I was young and first saw Naruto I had been crushing on him, I really, really liked him that it would pain me to never get noticed by him. He was an inspiration, what I drew confidence from when I had none. Moreover, when he asked me to be his, I have to admit it was not as special as I always dreamed it would be. It was more, how many years have I liked him and now he is noticing me? It's as if I had grown in a different direction from my friends since I had entered High school.

Of course, I could hardly notice the change, since I was changing with my conscious and myself but now looking at my reflection in the mirror, I am not the girl I used to be. Looking back at pictures of a younger me, makes me feel as if that girl in the picture is a stranger, one that does no exists anymore because she grew up.

I walked to the attendance office and asked if I could leave, they promptly asked me why and I really had no real reason. Why should it matter to them that I wanted to ask my father about the past history of our family, that could wait until I got home later that afternoon. "I just really want to go home already"

"That is not a real excuse, please go to lunch," the woman said, her voice strict as she fixed her glasses. I wanted to say something to her, but held my tongue and walked out of there, feeling frustrated that they could not just excuse me. As I walk out, I was not expecting to see Sasuke leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and a passive expression. My heart seems to feel heavy and I start to get nervous, I am too afraid to talk to him, still I find myself walking towards him and swallowing down the feeling.

"Hey Sasuke" He opens his eyes and quirks a brow.

"Hey, what do you want?" I feel all of my hope be crushed and I just knew I shouldn't have come and bothered him. For all I knew, he was probably already reading my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'll be going now," I say as quickly as I can and before I just as I turn around, he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the quad. A place where students stood around as they ate their lunch and connected with each other, I have to say his actions surprise me. "Sasuke?"

"Why did you want to go home?" he asks.

"Where you eves dropping?" He stops and sits down on bench there, and I slowly follow his example and sit down as well.

"It's something you can't help when you can hear everything and …well you are acting weird" I give him a confused look and he returns it as if he is mocking me. All right, so he did notice as well, Sakura was right when she said that the whole school knew I liked Naruto…I guess none of them had heard that I broke up with him yet. "Does it have to do with me telling you I am a …you know" I blushed and looked away.

"No, well kind of part of it"

"What part of it?"

"My family history" I sighed "I mean, you said that my blood was poison to you, as well as my families and that is why my mother had died, because my dad had not cleansed his when he was with her" I watched Sasuke contemplate what I was saying and I decided to get down to the point. "So what exactly am I then," I looked down again "why is my blood poison, what happened in the past?" I nearly jumped when I felt Sasuke's hand on the crown of my head.

"Well, if you wanted to ask your father, I doubt he would know" He said in a low comforting voice.

"Why not? It is our history, why wouldn't he know?" I demanded I do not know what I was thinking. Maybe it was the fact that I did not have a grip on my emotions anymore. Everything was happening so fast for me. Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Listen, throughout the years history has been rewritten so badly that none of it makes sense anymore, it's all been done so it makes it look like us Va- Ah that I'm evil" I stared at him wide eyed "things in the memory as well as in text books have been edited, styled to be a certain way. However, there are books that still exist with the correct story, if you would like. You can come with me and read them"

"Books?" I asked, in a small meek voice.

"Yeah"

"Could you lend them to me?"

"No" Sasuke said firmly "You are going to have to come with me, blindfolded, to see them. Those books are taken well care off for the fear that they might be burned like so many where in the past" I nodded and he stood. "Let's go" And my eyes wend wide.

"No, we're in school, I can't miss without an excuse" Sasuke seemed as though he was about to rebuttal me but I didn't give him that luxury "My cousin Neji WILL come hunting for me! And he'll bring others" Sasuke seemed to give up then.

"Fine, we'll go on your own time" He looked to the side "Your friends are looking for you, I'll go now, okay" I shook my head.

"No, come with me, Tenten asked me to bring you anyway" He made a face towards me as if I had just asked him to do the impossible. "Please?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. I walked on ahead of him and he fallowed me. When I entered the cafeteria, it was loud as it usually was and Naruto was arguing with Sakura about something. As soon as we walked in Tenten had started heading our way, she came over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm and mine and pulled us towards the table.

"Listen up guys, we have some news" Tenten said, everyone in our table was now silent and looking at the silent raven who sat comfortably in his chair, for being on display. I would be so nervous that I would be squirming to have so many stare at me.

"What is he doing here!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in a small voice, but something was lacking in that.

"Uchiha?" Neji questioned, but everyone else around us just stayed silent.

"See, Sasuke is part of a project me and Hinata have for science, so I hope you don't mind if he sits with us during lunch" Tenten said "We invited him" everyone seemed to be thinking about it, and then they all nodded.

"Fine, he can stay only if it's temporary," Naruto hissed. It was weird really, how Naruto always seemed to want to fight Sasuke.

"Uh, me and Sasuke have to go get lunch" I said suddenly and stood up Sasuke fallowed me as well. I could feel everyone watching us.

"How come he's with Hinata?" Sasuke said suddenly and I looked at him.

"What?"

"That is what Naruto asked Tenten right now"

"Oh" I know Tenten already knew what to say and I trusted her. Sasuke and I got our lunches. It consisted of a hamburger with fries, ketchup, and a small canned soda. We then went to sit down. Everyone's eyes were back on Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was only paying attention to the food in his plate. Tenten and me where looking at him wondering if he was going to eat at all…if he were a demon didn't he like live pray meat instead of human food.

To our surprise, he lifted his burger and bit into it. As soon as he swallowed, he gave us a quizzical look "What? Do I have something on my face?" that was when I noticed that Tenten and me were not the only ones looking at Sasuke with a skeptical look.

"No, of course not" Sakura said.

"Not a thing" Ino chirped in and her boyfriend Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruto was quiet but his eyes were searching. What exactly was everyone else expecting from Sasuke? Tenten and I knew about Sasuke's secret now, but no one else, at least I hoped no one else knew. We were all trying to come up with some new topic.

"Yo, Kiba" Naruto called suddenly and the shaggy brown haired boy came over, he's always been one of my best friends, but ever since Amburame Shino moved away, Kiba has been more reserved. Almost as if he is scared to lose a friend again, and I already told him some time ago that I wanted to someday move. No wonder he would not want to talk to me much. I guess he felt the only one he could rely on now was Naruto. Still, I knew someday he was going to accept it and wish us good.

I turned back to Sasuke to see him eating idly and looking out the window. "So, Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" Sakura asked with a wide smile on her face. I felt a bit of jealousy run through me at the familiarity she had with him.

"Fine" he said. Okay, this is where I clear things up. Sasuke has always been an ongoing topic in different tables. Our because of Ino and Sakura, others because different girls liked him, and he never had any friends. No one ever saw him come in here and sit down just to eat. He was always hanging out in the hallways and apparently bringing his own lunch. Everyone has always been too scared to approach him, but this year Sakura made the resolution to do so. I guess she would be perfect for him after all…my blood could kill him.

"Umm, I took up your suggestion" Now everyone's attention was on Sakura and Sasuke's conversation, even I was in to it.

"You mean you are going to start dating Lee?" Sasuke asked straightforward, everyone was shocked, and Sakura turned red up to her roots as she tried to laugh it off.

"No…ah well" She sighed, she couldn't really deny it now "I'm just giving him a chance, if it doesn't work out that tough luck for him"

"Hmm" Was all Sasuke said, "You suck"

"I do not!" Sakura said indignant. Then she smiled and laughed, her attitude was so different from her past self. She was usually always so snappy, so egocentric, and now, she seemed more relaxed. She seemed as though…she was in a good mood or something. I could not quite place it. What exactly had happened when Sasuke left that day with Sakura and Lee? I did not know, something told me I was never going to know, for it was not my place to know.

"Is this the real Sakura of all time?" Ino questioned.

"Ah" Naruto shrugged and waved his hand in front of her line of view and she slapped it away.

"Stop that Naruto" she snapped and Naruto backed away as if he was going to get hit, after all Sakura always hit him. I smiled, it was silly really, who knows what happened, but Sakura was less violent –if only for the moment. That was when Sasuke abruptly stood up startling all of us now.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke turned to her "I'm going to a pretty place now where the flowers grow I'll be back in an hour or so" (1) and with that he left. I could tell that everyone was surprised by his answer as they watched him leave. I turned to Tenten and she turns to me and nods, we get up.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, "Where are you going?"

"After Sasuke" Tenten said and stuck out her tongue to him and pushed me forward. After all, she probably thought I was still with him. "I'll call you later Neji" And we ran out, following Sasuke out of school.

I could not believe it.

I was ditching school.

"Tenten!" I heard Neji growl and I just know this is going to turn out bad.

* * *

©(1)Eminem Lyric From Drug ballad.

Damn, Haven't updated in a long time. Im hoping to get back at it when School is over for some time. But, gotta study for finals. Thank you to all who reviewed!


End file.
